unclegrandpafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Day For Pizza Steve
Synopsis Pizza Steve Is Starting On The Big Day For The Pizza Pals. But Uncle Grandpa And Mr. Gus Is Trying To Get Pizza Steve Back. Character Appearences *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag (Non-Speaking) *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger Transcript Opening (Uncle Grandpa Head Zooms In) Uncle Grandpa: Can I borrow a shaver? (Uncle Grandpa Head Explodes And Uncle Grandpa Logo With A Cartoon Network Original Is Showing) At The UG RV *''was 7am on a Thursday and Pizza Steve was sound asleep in his bed till Mr. Gus barged in.'' *Mr. Gus: Pizza Steve! *Pizza Steve:"Whaaaaat? groans *Mr. Gus: Come clean up your peanut butter mess in the kitchen. *Pizza Steve: No, I'm sleeping! *Mr. Gus: Right now! *''Gus shouted as he left Pizza Steve's room, slamming the pizza box behind him. Pizza Steve dragged himself out of bed and stumbled out to the kitchen. He slowly cleaned up his mess.'' *Uncle Grandpa: Pizza Steve! Could you please come put your speed cycle away? *Pizza Steve: Coming Uncle G! *''Steve walked to the living room to put his speed cycle away.'' *Uncle Grandpa: Hey, Pizza Steve, could you also mop the kitchen floor? *Pizza Steve: sighs Sure Uncle G. *''Steve began to mop the kitchen floor. When he finished he was immediately asked to do something else.'' *Mr. Gus: Pizza Steve! Could you clean up your sport equipment from the front yard?" *Pizza Steve: sighs *''Steve went outside to clean up. When Pizza Steve came back inside Uncle Grandpa was on the couch waiting for Pizza Steve to come back in.'' *Uncle Grandpa: Pizza Steve! There you are! Do you want to go outside and play baseball with me buddy? *Pizza Steve: No thanks Uncle G. I think I'm going to go take a quick nap. *''Steve went to his room and got right in his bed. He immediately fell asleep, but not even five minutes had pasted when Uncle Grandpa came into his room.'' *Uncle Grandpa: Pizza Steve! Pizza Steve! *''Grandpa shouted as he raced into Pizza Steve's room and up to his bed to wake him up.'' *Pizza Steve: groans What is it Uncle G? *Uncle Grandpa: I need your help! *Pizza Steve: With what? *Uncle Grandpa: I dropped a coin under the driver's seat in the cockpit and you're the only one that can fix under to get it! *Pizza Steve: Aw come on Uncle G! *''Pizza Steve got out of bed, walked to the cockpit, and slide under the driver's seat to get Uncle Grandpa's coin.'' *Pizza Steve: Here's your coin, Uncle G. *''Steve handing the coin to Uncle Grandpa.'' *Uncle Grandpa: Thanks Pizza Steve! *''Grandpa is grabbing it from Pizza Steve's hand.'' *Uncle Grandpa: Also, lunch is ready. *''Grandpa continued as he walked out of the cockpit, and to the kitchen.'' *Pizza Steve: Ugh! Can't get five minutes of alone time! *''Steve walked to the kitchen, and sat down at the table.'' *Uncle Grandpa: Here's your sandwich, Pizza Steve. *''Grandpa sat placed a plate with a peanut butter & jelly sandwich on it right in front of Pizza Steve. When Pizza Steve finished his sandwich, he tried to go back to his room to rest. But as he was walking to his room Uncle Grandpa stopped him.'' *Uncle Grandpa: Hey Pizza Steve, come watch my favorite show with me. *Pizza Steve: Aw Uncle G, do I have to? *Uncle Grandpa I would like you to, little buddy." eyes started to water *Pizza Steve: Fine! But I'm only watching one episode! *''Steve ended up watching the whole five hour marathon that was on that night. It was 5pm and Pizza Steve wanted to take a shower.'' *Pizza Steve: Uncle G, can I go now? I want to take a shower before I go to bed tonight. *Uncle Grandpa: Oh alright. *Pizza Steve: Thanks, Uncle G." *''Steve hopped off the couch and headed for the bathroom. Pizza Steve went into the bathroom and took a shower. When he was done in the shower Uncle Grandpa had made hotdogs for dinner.'' *Uncle Grandpa: Hey Pizza Steve, dinners ready! *''Steve was about to walk to his room.'' *Pizza Steve: I'll be there in about ten minutes Uncle G! *Uncle Grandpa: Okay, Pizza Steve! But hurry back! Your dinner will be cold! *''minutes had pasted and Pizza Steve finally came back.'' *Uncle Grandpa: Pizza Steve! There you are! Your foods getting cold! *''Steve came and sat down at the table.'' *Pizza Steve: It's fine Uncle G. *''they ate dinner. When they finished eating Uncle Grandpa wanted Pizza Steve to continue watching TV with him.'' *Uncle Grandpa: Hey Pizza Steve, want to watch some more TV with me before you go to bed? *Pizza Steve: Nah, I'm gonna go to bed, I'm super tired. *Uncle Grandpa: Are you sure? *Pizza Steve: Yes, Uncle G, I'm sure! *''Steve is getting furious. Then he stomped off to his room. Pizza Steve went into his room and walked up to his mirror to talk to himself.'' *Pizza Steve: Tomorrow, I get a day off, to do whatever I want. *''he hopped off his dresser and went to bed.'' *''Next Morning, Pizza Steve slept in late. He got up when he wanted to. When he walked into the living room Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus were sitting at the kitchen table. Uncle Grandpa was reading the news paper, and Mr. Gus was having a cup of coffee.'' *Uncle Grandpa: yawns Good morning, Peezy. *Pizza Steve: Hey Uncle G. *Uncle Grandpa: Any big plans for today? *Pizza Steve: Yep. Nothing. *Uncle Grandpa: Nothing? How is that big plans? *Pizza Steve: I need a mini vacation, Uncle G." *''Steve Informed him. Mr. Gus rolled his eyes as he eavesdropped.'' *Uncle Grandpa: "Oh, okay. I'm going to go help out some kids today, you welcome to come along?"" *Pizza Steve: No thanks, Uncle G. I'm good. *Uncle Grandpa: Oh... *''Steve had a bowl of cereal then ran back to his room.'' *Pizza Steve: Aw, this is the life Pizza Steve. You really deserve this relaxing day, you work so hard. *Mr. Gus: Pizza Steve! *''Gus shouted from the living room.'' *Pizza Steve: Ugh! No! I'm not doing anything today! *''Steve asserted in anger as he got up to see what Mr. Gus wanted.'' *Pizza Steve: shouts WHAT!? *''Steve is walking into the living room.'' *Mr. Gus: Why do you leave a mess everywhere you go? *''Gus asked pointed at the box of cereal and bowl Pizza Steve had left on the table.'' *Pizza Steve: Because, today is my day off. Why don't you clean it up? *Mr. Gus: I know you did not just tell ME to clean up YOUR mess. *Pizza Steve: What's the big deal? You clean the RV all the time! Just clean it yourself! *''Pizza Steve started to walk away.'' *Mr. Gus: PIZZA STEVE!" GET BACK HERE AND CLEAN UP YOUR MESS! *Pizza Steve: Uuuggghhh... Fine!" *''Steve quickly threw his bowl in the sink, and the box of cereal back in the cabinet then raced to his room. As soon as he laid down in his bed Uncle Grandpa called for him.'' *Pizza Steve: Ugh! I thought Uncle G was out helping kids! How is he home so soon!? *''stomped out to the living room to see what he wanted.'' *Uncle Grandpa: Pizza Steve! Do you want to go outside with me and play some bacon ball? It's been a while so i thought- *Pizza Steve: NO! I don't want to go outside with you! I want to sit in my room and do nothing! *''Steve then stomped back to his room, leaving poor Uncle Grandpa in tears.'' *Pizza Steve: I'm so over this! *''grabbed a suit case, packed some stuff in it, and made his way to the living room. Before he actually walked out into the living room he made sure no one was paying attention. Lucky for him, Uncle Grandpa had ran into the cockpit crying after Pizza Steve shouted at him, and Mr. Gus went in after him. Pizza Steve quickly ran towards the door. He threw his suit case through his pizza door then went out it. He had no idea where he was going to go but knew he wasn't going back to the RV till the next day. He wondered around town for a couple hours before finding a little coffee shop. He stopped in to get a drink.'' *''back at the RV. Uncle Grandpa calmed down after Mr. Gus explained how Pizza Steve wanted some alone time that day and wasn't in the best mood when Uncle Grandpa called for him. He went to Pizza Steve's room, hoping to not be yelled at again. But to his surprise, Pizza Steve wasn't there.'' *Uncle Grandpa: Pizza Steve!? *''Grandpa frantically looking around his room. When he finally realized that Pizza Steve really wasn't there, he ran around the RV in a panic looking for him. He ran into ' room.'' *Uncle Grandpa: Mr. Gus! I can't find Pizza Steve! *Mr. Gus: Again? Did you check his room for anything? *Uncle Grandpa: Yes! *Mr. Gus: Maybe we could call his cell? Do you know if you saw it in his room? *Uncle Grandpa: No, he always leaves it on his night stand by the hot sauce lamp if he doesn't have it in his hand and it wasn't there! *Mr. Gus: Then maybe you could try calling him. *Uncle Grandpa: Good idea! *''Grandpa had called Pizza Steve at least 6 times, and not one answer.'' *Uncle Grandpa: What are we going to do, Mr. Gus!? *Mr. Gus: Don't cell phones have trackers? *Uncle Grandpa: Yeah, why? *Mr. Gus:... We could probably track him if he has his phone! *Uncle Grandpa: Oh yeah! *Mr. Gus: According to this, he is at the coffee shop down the street. We need to hurry who knows how long he has been there, and when he is going to leave! *''Gus and Uncle Grandpa rushed out the door and headed for coffee shop. Pizza Steve left right before they got there. When they walked in Uncle Grandpa ran up to the cashier.'' *Uncle Grandpa: Have you seen a little slice of pizza with super cool sunglasses around here? *Mr. Gus: He just left. *Uncle Grandpa: Darn it! *Mr. Gus: Don't worry, Uncle Grandpa. I'll check the tracker again. *''Gus was quiet for a minute.'' *Mr. Gus: Aw, pickle juice! He either turned off his phone or his phone died! *Uncle Grandpa: What are we going to do now!? My little greasy bundle is all alone in the big, bad, dangerous world! Who knows what could happen to him! sobbing *Mr. Gus: Calm down. If his phone is died then he'll probably head back to the RV. I'll call Tiger and have her keep an eye out for him. *''Gus called Tiger and had her sit on the couch just increase Pizza Steve headed back home. They walked around the city for a few minutes, in hopes that they'd find him. 30 mintues had passed and still no sign of Pizza Steve. Uncle Grandpa was starting to panic again. Just then, they got a call from Tiger. She informed them that Pizza Steve had come back to the RV but planned on leaving again if Uncle Grandpa & Mr. Gus back to bother him. He agreed that if they came back and left him alone, that he'd stay. So they headed back to the RV.'' *''Steve was in his room. They decided to leave him alone and let him come out when he wanted. Pizza Steve finally came out a couple hours later. Uncle Grandpa was sitting on the couch and Mr. Gus was washing dishes.'' *Mr. Gus: Hey, Peezy. Are you having a good day? *''Steve was rubbing his eyes since he just woke up from a nap.'' *Uncle Grandpa: Yeah. *''Uncle Grandpa lifted him up and sat him on the couch next to him.]'' *Uncle Grandpa: You just relax, and let me & Mr. Gus do everything. *Pizza Steve: Okay. *''Pizza Steve sat on the couch as Uncle Grandpa & Mr. Gus served him. It was getting late, and Pizza Steve was getting tired.]'' *Pizza Steve:I'm getting really tired, I think i'm just going to go to bed. yawns *Uncle Grandpa: Ok, Peezy. Goodnight. *''Steve headed to his room and got ready for bed. He got into bed and started to fall asleep. He was ready for all the chores the next day. He was just about to fall asleep when there was a knock on his pizza box. He got up and cracked the box open a little bit. It was Uncle Grandpa. "Thanks for helping out." He said, handing Pizza Steve a $20 bill. Pizza Steve smiled at him, and Uncle Grandpa smiled back. Then Pizza Steve went to bed.'' Intermission *Uncle Grandpa: Whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop! *''Grandpa is spinning around and around and he stopped and gets dizzy.'' *Uncle Grandpa: I'm feel dizzy. *''fainted.'' Uncle Grandpa Playing Blocks *''Grandpa is building blocks of tower.'' *Uncle Grandpa: laughs I just love to build blocks together. *Pizza Steve: What's going on, Uncle G? *Uncle Grandpa: I'm building blocks. It says so right here. The block of tower. *Pizza Steve: Wow, that is so gorgeous and tallest tower of blocks. That's fancy, Uncle G. *Uncle Grandpa: You're one of the kind, Pizza Steve. *Mr. Gus: Uhhh, guys? What are you doing? *Uncle Grandpa: Oh, Mr. Gus... We're building blocks together. *Mr. Gus: gasps What do you MEAN? How can you both building blocks together. *Uncle Grandpa: Well, the blocks is so much fun having a builders together. Soooo, you wanna join? *Mr. Gus: Well.... okay. If you exist me. *Uncle Grandpa: So come on, Mr. Gus! *Mr. Gus: So this is why we're building the blocks together. *Uncle Grandpa: Yup, This building block is called "The Block of Tower". *Mr. Gus: Oh boy, that's great! *Uncle Grandpa: Well, say it so, Mr. Gus. We should building the blocks more often. *Mr. Gus: Whenever there is, I can build anything! *''Gus is building all the blocks together.'' *Mr. Gus: Hey, Uncle Grandpa! Look. *''Grandpa and Pizza Steve looks at the biggest Block of the Big Wall.'' *Uncle Grandpa: WHOA! That's what I call a Block of the Big Wall. *Mr. Gus: Yeah, if it makes the block even more building then ever, this will be a smash hit.] *''Gus hits the Block of the Big Wall.'' *Mr. Gus: Whoopsie. *Uncle Grandpa: Oh no! *Pizza Steve: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! *''blocks is falling all over the RV.'' *Mr. Gus: sighs I guess this one is a award winning. *''Grandpa and Pizza Steve laughs.'' Intermission *''Uncle Grandpas is spinning and bumps three of Uncle Grandpas they shatters into pieces'' *Uncle Grandpa: Well, that was weird. Category:Uncle Grandpa Own Episodes